


Broken Machines Week Prompts

by peopleofremnantlendmeyourenergy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Broken Machines Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleofremnantlendmeyourenergy/pseuds/peopleofremnantlendmeyourenergy
Summary: It's Broken Machines week! A week celebrating the ship of Whitley & Penny! While I'm not much of a writer, I definitely can't draw so here we are! I hope you enjoy these little drabbles!
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Kudos: 15





	1. Isolation

Isolation – Together

A Broken Machines Week Prompt

The underbelly of Atlas held little more than Mantle. The surrounding tundra went for miles, covered in nothing but ice and snow. Dangerous; but a few could see the beauty in the isolation. As the wilds could not be home for any sane individual, they were hardly traversed. Leaving plentiful amounts of peace and quite for those brave souls.

A slow trudge through these conditions led two to a moment brief as it may be to something wonderous. Freedom. An experience in short supply for people in their situations.

A hand skims the surface of frozen water. A lake the two had taken a liking to. The dangerous trek meant few people would venture here. So, they would spend as much time here as their schedules would allow. It wasn’t a lot. But they made the most of it. Brief respites of joy would go a long way in later day to days.

“You would think I would be freezing,” came quiet tone, as he laced his shoes back on. “but I think my father office is still colder.” A joke, something that never left the boys mouth, but it brightened her smile. Penny had never heard him tell one before, so that was a good sign.

Her eyes turned to the sky, Atlas in the distance. It’d leave a pit in her stomach had she the capability. Though the feeling was fleeting as Whitley sat up, brushing the skates of leftover snow and ice.

“Time to go.” She declares her usual bounce gone.

“Time to go.” He repeats, falling into the same rhythm as she.

The two hold their gaze a moment. Knowing home was waiting left a weight on their shoulders. And froze them much more than the cold could.

The silence wouldn’t break, but the moment had to be let go for the time being, as he focuses his attention to the ground, foot digging in to turn around, heading in Atlas’ direction. Back to Mantle and to his fathers’ home. With Penny following shortly behind.

Isolation for most would be daunting, dangerous. The wilds were no place for a person. They held nothing more than snow and ice. But that was the point of coming out here. A place for peace and quiet. The humdrum of life had been wearing on both, and though they must return home, the idea of isolation together, would be a pleasant memory for the coming days.


	2. First Date

First Date

A Broken Machines Week Prompt

Dates were not something the young Schnee was foreign to. While any serious relationship had been off the table, worried more about public appearance than romantic interests, he found himself racked with nerves, as they had never mattered before this.

The importance of something some might see as mundane and the idea of perhaps that he was blowing it out of proportions was not lost on him; they were quite clear. Meaning his frustration only exuberated the symptoms.

Bickering thoughts gnawing at the back of mind drew his attention away if only momentarily to the bustle around the café. Klein at the front counter ordering his charges drink, a group of people typing away at their portable computers, people completely oblivious to his emotional predicament.

However, the ringing bell signaled a new customer. Swinging door letting in a breath of cool air, almost ripping the boy’s attention in its direction, chill running up his spine as his eyes locked with a total stranger.

With a shake of his head the man brushes off whatever snow he accumulated from his walk here, stepping into the store followed shortly by the awaited party, giving Whitley a small reprieve. It is short lived as he presses forward stepping up from his seat to greet his date.

“Ms…Penny,” formalities he was assured need not be present by Ms Polendina, she’s back at him with a smile that rarely falters as she find her way to him, taking his outstretched hand assuring not with a handshake but a simple grip that she was glad to be here.

“Whitley.” She replies, taking a seat before releasing his hand.

Staying grounded was hard, faced with a current he had never dealt with until this day. So, before it became overwhelming, he took his seat once again, returning a light if feint smile. Mustering something rarely sought after was trying. But she appreciated what he gave.

“Sir.” Came in Klein, placing Whitley’s order before him, soon after turning to Penny. “And for you, Ms?”

“Oh, thank you mister Klein, but I can’t really drink, anything really.”

The thought had never crossed his mind. Whitley had not considered the possibility of her not being able to consume anything. This harrowing realization pressed all sorts of buttons in his brain, hay wiring something up there.

“I hadn’t realized- “he began, though did not get far into his thoughts.

“It’s okay,” She begins assuring him some comfort if only a sliver, not just for his sake. But to soothe her own worries as well. “I didn’t come for the beverages, coffee or otherwise.” In truth it was a constant remind breathing down her neck, while nothing could be said about her thoughts, emotions, ideas, there was always some reminder in one form or another what she was.

With that on her plate she still manages to offer a smile to the young Schnee, reaching across the table to give his hand a gentle tap. “There’s nothing wrong with time to talk.”


End file.
